familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
General Authorities of the LDS Church
Who's Who of prominent leaders of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Presidents # Joseph Smith (1805-1844) # Brigham Young (1801-1877) # John Taylor (1808-1887) # Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898) # Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901) # Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918) # Heber Jeddy Grant (1856-1945) # George Albert Smith (1870-1951) # David Oman McKay (1873-1970) # Joseph Fielding Smith (1876-1972) # Harold Bingham Lee (1899-1973) # Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) # Ezra Taft Benson (1899-1994) # Howard William Hunter (1907-1995) # Gordon Bitner Hinckley (1910-2008) # Thomas Spencer Monson (1927-2018) # Russell Marion Nelson (1924) - Apostles Normally the church ordains 12 members of good-standing to the Apostleship and to sit in the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. This list is based on the The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. # Thomas Baldwin Marsh (1799-1866) - (April 25, 1835) President and Member of the Original Quorum. Was excommunicated for apostasy March 17, 1839, and was rebaptized on July 16, 1857. # David Wyman Patten (1799-1838) - (April 25, 1835) Member of the Original Quorum. Veteran of Zion's Camp (1834), he was killed in the Battle of Crooked River during the 1838 Mormon War in Missouri. # Brigham Young (1801-1877) - (April 25, 1835) Member of the Original Quorum, veteran of Zions Camp. Succeeded Smith as leader of the LDS church in 1844. He led the exodus of the church from Illinois to Utah in 1847. Was also Governor of Utah Territory from February 3, 1851 to April 12, 1858. # Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) - Member of the Original Quorum and veteran of Zions Camp. # Orson Hyde (1805-1878) - Member of the Original Quorum. Was removed from the Quorum due to apostasy May 4, 1839, but readmitted Jun 27, 1839. As a result, was given reduced seniority on 10 Apr 1875. # William Earl McLellin (1806-1883) - Member of the Original Quorum. Excommunicated for apostasy in 1838. # Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - Member of the Original Quorum. In 1857, on a farm northeast of Van Buren, Arkansas, Pratt was murdered by Hector McLean, former husband of one of Pratt's plural wives. Pratt is buried near Alma, Arkansas. # Luke Samuel Johnson (1807-1861) - Member of the Original Quorum. Was excommunicated for apostasy Apr 13, 1838, and later rebaptized in 1846, traveled west to Utah and served as Bishop for Tooele, Utah. Only person to serve as bishop after serving as an apostle. # William B Smith (1811-1893)- Member of the Original Quorum. Brother of Joseph Smith, Jr.. Was removed from the Quorum due to apostasy May 4, 1839, but readmitted May 25, 1839. Later 3rd Patriarch of the Church, replacing is older brother who was killed and Was then excommunicated for apostasy in Oct 1845. Followed James J. Strang for a time, then started his own LDS Church in Covington, Kentucky. In later years he joined the Reorganized LDS Church (now Community of Christ) and was a petitioner for RLDS Patriarchate from April 1872 – 13 November 1893. # Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) - Member of the Original Quorum. Younger brother of Parley P. Pratt. Was excommunicated for apostasy Aug 20, 1842, but readmitted Jan 20, 1843. As a result, was given reduced seniority in Jun 1875. Last surviving member of the original Quorum. Under the direction of Brigham Young, he published The Seer. # John Farnham Boynton (1811-1890) - Member of the Original Quorum. Was excommunicated for apostasy in 1837. # Lyman Eugene Johnson (1811-1859) - Member of the Original Quorum. Was excommunicated for apostasy in 1838. # John Edward Page (1799-1867) - Excommunicated for apostasy on June 27, 1846. # John Taylor (1808-1887) - Born in England. Was promoted to Quorum President when Orson Hyde was given reduced seniority and later became 3rd President of the LDS Church. # George Albert Smith (1817-1875) - Cousin of Joseph Smith, Jr. George A. Smith's grandson, George Albert Smith, later became president of the church in 1945. Later served as First Counselor to Brigham Young in the First Presidency. # Wilford Woodruff (1807-1898) - Was promoted to Quorum President when Orson Hyde was given reduced seniority. Later became 4th President of the LDS Church. # Willard Richards (1804-1854) - Richards was incarcerated in Carthage Jail with Joseph Smith, Jr., Hyrum Smith and John Taylor on June 27, 1844 when the jail was attacked by a mob and the Smith brothers were murdered. Later served as Second Counselor in the First Presidency with Brigham Young. # Lyman Wight (1796-1858) - After the death of Joseph Smith, Wight felt compelled to follow the orders Joseph Smith had given him to found a safe haven for the Latter-day Saints in the Republic of Texas. Brigham Young tried to get Wight and his group to join the main body of Mormonism, in Utah, several times, but Wight refused each time. Wight was eventually excommunicated in December 1848. He became President of the Church of Christ (1844-1858). # Amasa Lyman (1813-1877) - Was temporarily removed from the Quorum of the Twelve due to the re-entry of Orson Pratt on January 20, 1843; Lyman was later readmitted on August 12, 1844. Lyman was excommunicated for apostasy on May 6, 1867. # Ezra Taft Benson (1811-1869) - Great-grandfather of the thirteenth president of LDS church, Ezra Taft Benson # Charles Coulson Rich (1809-1883) - Was also a member of the Council of Fifty. # Franklin Dewey Richards (1821-1899) - Later President of the Quorum of 12 Apostles. # Erastus Snow (1818-1888) - Was also a member of the Council of Fifty. # Lorenzo Snow (1814-1901) - Brother-in-law of both Joseph Smith, Jr. and Brigham Young through Eliza R. Snow. Later served at 5th President of the Church. # George Quayle Cannon (1827-1901) - Born in England. Convicted of unlawful cohabitation in 1886 and imprisoned for six months. # Joseph Fielding Smith (1838-1918) - Son of Hyrum Smith, and nephew of Joseph Smith, Jr. Later 6th President of the LDS Church. # Brigham Young (1836-1903) - Son of Brigham Young. Was ordained an apostle in 1864, but did not become member of the Quorum until 1868. Also served several terms in the Utah Territorial Legislature. He later served as President of the Quorum of the 12 Apostles. # Albert Carrington (1813-1889) - Also served as an official Church Historian (1871–1874), as a members of the Council of Fifty and in the Utah Territorial Legislature (1869). Was excommunicated for adultery November 7, 1885, and later rebaptized on November 1, 1887; however, he was not reinstated as an apostle or as a general authority. # Moses Thatcher (1842-1909) - Also a member of the Council of Fifty. At the April 1896 General Conference of the church, Thatcher was dropped from the Quorum of the Twelve; however, Thatcher was not excommunicated from the church and held the priesthood office of Apostle until his death # Francis Marion Lyman (1840-1916) - Member of the Council of Fifty. Son of Amasa M. Lyman. Later served as President of the Quorum of the 12 Apostles. # John Henry Smith (1848-1911) - Son of George A. Smith. After being elected a member of the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1882, he played an important role in the process whereby Utah made the transition from a territory to a state of the United States. He served briefly as Second Counselor in the First Presidency. # Heber Jeddy Grant (1856-1945) - Grant succeeded Joseph F. Smith as 7th president of the LDS Church in November 1918 # George Teasdale (1831-1907) - Born in England. He was also a member of the Council of Fifty. # John Whitaker Taylor (1858-1916) - Son of John Taylor. Resigned from the Quorum in October 1905 and was excommunicated in 1911. # Abraham Hoagland Cannon (1859-1896) - Was a member of the Council of Fifty. Son of apostle George Q. Cannon. # Anthon Henrik Lund (1844-1921) - Born in Denmark. Also served as an official church historian and in the Utah Territorial Legislature. He is credited with starting Utah State University because he introduced the legislation to start it. # Marriner Wood Merrill (1832-1906) - Born in Pre-Confederation New Brunswick. # Matthias Foss Cowley (1858-1940) - The town of Cowley, Wyoming is named after him. Cowley resigned from the Quorum October 28, 1905. He remained an ordained apostle of the church until his priesthood was suspended in on May 11, 1911, and later restored on April 3, 1936. # Abraham Owen Woodruff (1872-1904) - Son of Wilford Woodruff. He was ordained an apostle at the young age of 23, but served less than 8 years due to his death of smallpox at age 31. # Rudger Judd Clawson (1857-1943) - Clawson served in the quorum for a total of 45 years, 2nd longest term as Quorum President. The town of Clawson, Utah is named after him. Famous early Georgia missionary and first Mormon jailed for polygamy. # Reed Smoot (1862-1941) - First apostle ordained in the 20th Century (April 8, 1900). He Served as a U.S. Senator, 1902–1932. # Hyrum Mack Smith (1872-1918) - Brother of Joseph Fielding Smith, son of Joseph F. Smith, and grandson of Hyrum Smith. # George Albert Smith (1870-1951) - Son of John Henry Smith and grandson of George A. Smith. He later became the 8th President of the Church. # Charles William Penrose (1832-1925) - Born in England, Penrose was also a professor of theology at Brigham Young Academy from 1897 to 1899 and again in 1901 and 1902. # David Oman McKay (1873-1970) - 9th President of the LDS Church. # George Franklin Richards (1861-1950) - Son of Franklin D Richards. Later he would be President of the Qourum of the 12 Apostles. # Orson Ferguson Whitney (1855-1931) - Grandson of both Newel K Whitney and Heber C Kimball. # Anthony Woodward Ivins (1852-1934) - Later served as 1st Counselor in the First Presidency with Heber J Grant. # Joseph Fielding Smith (1876-1972) - Brother of Hyrum M. Smith, son of Joseph F. Smith, and grandson of Hyrum Smith. Later 10th President of the LDS Church. # James Edward Talmadge (1862-1933) - Born in England and then earning the first Collegiate from Brigham Young Academy's Science Division. He was also President of the University of Utah (1894–1897). # Stephen L Richards (1879-1959) - Grandson of Willard Richards. 1st Counselor in the First Presidency with David O McKay. # Richard Roswell Lyman (1870-1963) - Most recent apostle of the LDS Church to be excommunicated. His wife, Amy Lyman, was 8th General President of the Relief Society. Son of Francis M. Lyman and grandson of Amasa M. Lyman. In 1925, Lyman had begun what he called a polygamous relationship without the knowledge of his first wife. Lyman was excommunicated on November 12, 1943. # Melvin Joseph Ballard (1873-1939) - # John Andreas Widtsoe (1872-1952) - Born in Norway. Was also President of Utah State University (1907–1916 and President of the University of Utah (1916–1921). # Joseph Francis Merrill (1868-1952) - Son of Marriner W Merrill. # Charles Albert Callis (1865-1947) - Born in Dublin, Ireland. # Joshua Reuben Clark (1871-1961) - Was also a United States Under Secretary of State (1928–1929) and the U.S. Ambassador to Mexico (1930–1933). He served several times in the First Presidency of the LDS Church. J. Reuben Clark was only a member of the Quorum of the Twelve for one week in 1945 and six days in 1951, which were periods of time when the First Presidency was dissolved due to the death of the President of the Church. # Alonzo Arza Hinckley (1870-1936) - Uncle to LDS Church President Gordon B Hinckley # Albert Ernest Bowen (1875-1953) # Sylvester Quayle Cannon (1877-1943) - Former Presiding Bishop. Son of George Q. Cannon. Was ordained apostle and Associate to the Quorum on Apr 14, 1938. # Harold Bingham Lee (1899-1973) - 11th President of the LDS Church # Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) - 12th President of the LDS Church. Grandson of Heber C. Kimball # Ezra Taft Benson (1899-1994) - 13th President of the LDS Church, Great-grandson of Ezra T. Benson. Served as the U.S. Secretary of Agriculture, 1953–1961. # Mark Edward Petersen (1900-1984) - # Matthew Cowley (1897-1953) - # Henry Dinwoodie Moyle (1889-1963) - # Delbert Leon Stapley (1896-1978) - As a youth, he rejected a chance at playing Major League Baseball so he could serve a mission in the southern United States. # Marion George Romney (1897-1988) - Born in Mormon Colonies in Mexico to Mormon parents. One of the first five individuals selected as Assistants to the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles in 1941. Cousin to US Presidential Candidtate, George W Romney. # LeGrand Richards (1886-1983) - Son of George F. Richards, grandson of Franklin D. Richards, and nephew of Willard Richards. # Adam Samuel Bennion (1886-1958) - # Richard Louis Evans (1906-1971) - Was the Announcer for Music and the Spoken Word from June 1930 to October 1971. # George Quayle Morris (1874-1962) - # Hugh Brown Brown (1883-1975) - Born in America, but lived in Canada and served as an officer in the Canadian military. Also worked as a professor of religion at Brigham Young University from 1946 to 1949. # Howard William Hunter (1907-1995) - 14th President of the LDS church and former President of the Pasadena California Stake. # Gordon Bitner Hinckley (1910-2008) - 15th President of the LDS church and Nephew of Alonzo A. Hinckley. # Nathan Eldon Tanner (1898-1982) - Served several positions as counselor in the First Presidency. Was a member (1935-1952) of and Speaker (1936–1937) of the Legislative Assembly of Alberta. Born in Utah, but grew up in southern Alberta, Canada. # Thomas Spencer Monson (1927-2018) - 16th President of the LDS Church # Boyd Kenneth Packer (1924-) - Current President of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. # Marvin Jeremy Ashton (1915-1994) - Utah State Senator ® and recipient of many scouting awards. Rare case of being called to the apostleship at other than General Conference. # Bruce Redd McConkie (1915-1985) - Son-in-law of Joseph Fielding Smith. # David Bruce Haight (1906-2004) -Longest-lived quorum member, aged 97. # Lowell Tom Perry (1922-) - # James Esdras Faust (1920-2007) # Neal Ash Maxwell (1926-2004) # Russell Marion Nelson (1924) - 17th President of the church, an internationally renowned cardiothoracic surgeon, currently president of the church. # Dallin Harris Oaks (1932-) - currently 1st counselor in first presidency, current president of the quorum, A former professor of law at the University of Chicago Law School, a former president of Brigham Young University, and a former justice of the Utah Supreme Court. # Melvin Russell Ballard (1928) - Operated several enterprises, including automotive, real estate, and investment businesses. # Joseph Bitner Worthlin (1917-2008) - # Richard Gordon Scott (1928-) - Formerly of the Presidency of the First Quorum of the Seventy, # Robert Dean Hales (1932-) - Formerly Presiding Bishop of the Church. # Henry Bennion Eyring (1933-) - Was President of Ricks College from 1971 to 1977. Currently second Counselor in the First Presidency. # Dieter Friedrich Uchtdorf (1940-) - German born aviator. First Apostle called in the 21st Century (Oct 7, 2004). Formerly of the Presidency of the Seventy. Served under Pres Monson in the First Presidency. # David A Bednar (1952-) # Quentin LaMar Cook (1940) - 06-Oct-2007: Business Lawyer / HMO President # D Todd Christofferson (1945-) # Neil L Anderson (1951-) # Ronald A. Rasband (1951-) # Gary Evan Stevenson (1955) - Was the 14th Presiding Bishop of the Church. # Dale G. Renlund (1952) - # Ullises Soares (1958) - (Brazilian) first pair of minorities called to the Qourum on 31 Mar 2018 # Gerret W Gon (1953) - (American-Chinese) first pair of minorities called to the Qourum on 31 Mar 2018 The following were ordained Apostles of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, but were never members of the Quorum of the Twelve: # Joseph Smith (1805-1844) - Founder of the Latter Day Saint movement. Also Mayor of Nauvoo, Illinois # Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850) - Co-Founder of the Latter-Day saint movement. Second Elder of the Church. Assistant President of the Church. # David Whitmer (1805-1888) - Apostle (1829-1838) - President of Zion High Council (1834-1838). President of the Church of Christ (Whitmerites). # Martin Harris (1783-1875) - One of the Three Witnesses, he was ordained an Apostle by the Prophet Joseph Smith, circa 1837. # Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) - Brother of the Prophet Joseph Smith, 2nd Presiding Patriarch, Counselor in the First Presidency. Martyred at Carthage Jail with the Prophet. # Jedediah Morgan Grant (1816-1856) - He was a member of the Council of Fifty and Mayor of Salt Lake City (1851–1856). He is the father of Heber J. Grant, who later served as President of the Church. First Seven Presidents of the seventy and later Second Counselor in the First Presidency with Brigham Young. He was known for his fiery speeches during the Reformation of 1856, earning the nickname, "Brigham's Sledgehammer". # Daniel Hanmer Wells (1814-1891) - Counselor ot the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. Wells was a member of the Council of Fifty, Mayor of Salt Lake City (1866–1876), president of the Manti Utah Temple (1888–1891), and presided over the continuing construction of the Salt Lake Temple as the superintendent of public works for the LDS Church (1848–1863). # John Willard Young (1844-1924) - Son of Brigham Young. He served as member of the Council of Fifty. In 1888, Joseph F. Smith accused Young of unethically using church funds to maintain a lavish lifestyle.16 By April 1889, the First Presidency and Quorum of the Twelve Apostles were discussing Young’s release. In response, Young resigned from his position on October 3, 1891.16 For another 33 years, Young remained a church apostle, but never again served as a general authority. # Joseph Angell Young (1834-1875) - He was one of three sons ordained an apostle by his father, Brigham Young, but he was never seated in the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. He became the first stake president of the Sevier County Stake when it was organized in 1874. He died at age 40. # Alvin Rulon Dyer (1903-1977) - Called as Counselor to David O McKay, but never seated on the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles.. Dyer is the only person in the history of the LDS Church to be ordained to the office of seventy after having been ordained to the office of apostle. Source : Wikipedia List of LDS 12 Apostles Quorum of Seventy - Kirtland Era * Coltrin, Zebedee (1804-1887) * Hancock, Levi (1803-1882) First Council of Seventy * Pratt, Rey L. (1878-1931) - President of Mexican Mission 1907-1931. 1st Quorum of Seventy 1976 The First Quorum of Seventy was reconstituted in 1976. * Carl Barton Pratt (1941-) - Former President Spain Mission and Legal Council for South America North Area of the LDS Church. Source: List from General Authority Pages Patriarchs of the Church # Joseph Smith (1771-1840) (1836-1840)- father of the prophet # Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) (1840-1844)- brother of the prophet # William B Smith (1811-1893) (1845-1845)- Also one of the original 12 Apostles, excommunicated in Oct 1845. Other Category:Latter Day Saint movement lists Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Church (LDS Church) Category:Counselors in the First Presidency (LDS Church)